Gijinka High
by TheSupremeQueen
Summary: All Gijinka have a role to play, no matter how big or how small. Salomon learns this when he meets others like him for the first time. And his true friendships are formed.


**((No...I **_**don't**_** own Pokemon))**

**Okay, beginnings are hard for the best of us so go easy on the first few chapters. I'm not saying I won't allow con crit - that's very much appreciated - I just don't like pointless flames. If there's something you don't like, say what it is instead of just biting my head off.**

**As most of you will know, Gijinkas are part human part Pokemon. I think they're awesome. So this story follows the lives of a few Gijinka living in a certain town. I'm not sure if I'll be accepting OCs - yet. I'll just see how well I can manage my own characters first.**

**And I'm not actually that into Pokemon so updates may be random. I started this a while ago and even though I've sorta lost interest I still wanna write it. For my characters if anything.**

**Well, R & R, I guess. I hope you like it!**

-oOo-

A couple of miles East from Hoenn, bordered by two seas, the Shorhe and the Pearlye, lies the Oreinn region. Famous for lush valleys, steep volcanoes and blue seas and although not as well known as the main four continents, Oreinn welcomes Pokemon and trainer alike, no matter what their condition. In this way, it has attracted who are described as 'outcasts' to some - the Gijinka.

Part Pokemon part human, these creatures merely search for a place to fit in and feel safe. Although most only differ in ability to humans, there are some who wish to spread terror and see themselves above the natural order. Because of this constant threat, Gijinka are not welcomed everywhere.

But there is one place in Oreinn - the small town of Thystricville that Gijinka are free to mix with humans, attend schools, work jobs and live peacefully.

_-oOo-_

Relic High wasn't a big school. In fact, there wasn't much more than two hundred pupils attending. But then, Thystricville wasn't that big either. Not a lot of people agreed to live in a town with half humans on the prowl. Some believed to 'posses the power of a Pokemon and the brains of a human' - was a deadly combination.

But in actual fact, half humans - Gijinka - were just like regular beings, minus their tails/fur/fangs/feathers/scales/fins/powers. As anyone attending Relic High will tell you.

"Mmm...They haven't even bothered to update the notice board yet. Oh wait, this is new!...Help Wanted-Pokemon Center assistan-oh, bo-_ring_! Well, Riolu...it looks like it's gonna be one heck of a dull year..." Maisy Brian scratched the head of her furry blue-haired companion and yawned. "Best drop you off at the day-care 'fore school starts," She picked up her tiny, dog-like Pokemon and started towards an oval-shaped white building with a shabby sign reading 'Day-Care' hanging from a pole beside it. Pulling open the green gate, she marched up to the counter, depositing her Pokemon on the padded cream surface.

"Riolu, fighting type. Pre-evolution of Lucario," The gray-haired woman behind the counter grinned a toothless grin. "Sweet Pokemon you've got there,"

"Adorable, isn't he? I hatched him this summer. I'm hoping to train him for the Pokemon Performing Arts Academy. Problem is, he seems more content with snoozing on _my_ bed," Maisy poked her Riolu. He grinned sheepishly.

"Little darling, he is. Speaking of Performing Arts, did I hear right about the newest freshman attending Relic? Salomon Jehte, the famous co coordinator!" Maisy gently stroked the belly of her Riolu before answering the Day Care lady.

"That's right. It became quite a conversation piece last night at the dance," She paused to yawn. "Which is why I'm so tired. Man, you should've seen Al and Hale's newest dance routine! I got dizzy just from watching it!" The Day Care lady laughed, lifting Riolu from the counter and gesturing to a small flap in the door. "Off you go, flirt with a few Bunearys, ride a few Stantlers," Turning back to Maisy and accepting the two dollar charge of the Day Care she said: "I think my dance - attending days are over. Well, it's eight thirty, better get going to school!"

"Right!" Maisy paused on her way out. She spun on the spot; suddenly taking into account the being that had just entered. "Rei? Since when do you work here?" The girl blushed. "I started last month. J-just wanted to earn a few extra pounds..." She held up, not a hand but a paw covered in a light blue scale. Rei was part Nidorina.

"And the Pokemon s-seem to l-like me. 'Cause I'm, y'know, like t-them..."

"Sweet! Well, good luck! Hey, you wanna walk to school together? You're in my year, right?"

"Y-yeah but...Lucas said he'd walk with me..."

"Oh. Okay, no biggie. Maybe some other time. Later!" And with that, Maisy shot out the door.

-oOo-

"So from what I hear, Salomon Jehte, the famous co coordinator, is joining our school. This should be fun," A girl with hair the color of burning embers that curled down to her rear let her backpack slide onto the floor before sitting behind a small desk to face another girl. This one had bushy, cream-colored eyebrows, and her long beige hair, tipped with cream, was tied in pigtails. She had a soft, tanned skin tone and big auburn eyes that she used to gaze attentively at her friend.

"I know I can't wait! I think Salomon's amazing. He won his first contest when he was only eight years old! _And_ he's part Milotic!"

"Why does something tell me you were bursting to say that part..." Amber rested her head on her palm. Her eyes, unusually dark against her pale skin, surveyed the classroom. "Too bad Salomon's only a freshman..."

"I bet he's still really mature for his age! And I'm only a couple on months older than him, this could be the making of a true love story!"

"Mandy, you fall in love with every second guy you meet,"

"But it's different this time! I told you, he's part Milotic!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"_Everything_. We're both Gijinka. Just think, he'll be so happy to have finally met another person like him..." Mandy, the deranged Lopunny clasped her hands together and batted her long eyelashes.

"Sure. In the meantime, back in reality, we've still got another ten minutes before school starts and I dunno about you but _I_ wanna catch Salomon and ask for an autograph," Amber, part Ponyta part diva, stood up and made for the door, ignoring the many stares she was getting from numerous guys present in the room.

"Wait! I wanna see my Salomon too! Amber! Hold up!" As Mandy hurried to catch up with her friend, the latter took out a tube of lip balm and started applying it to her lips. "I don't get it,"

"Hmm?" Amber deposited the tube back in her pocket.

"You could have any guy you wanted, including Salomon, yet you don't even care?"

"Come on, Mand', why should I bother with these losers? As for Salomon, I don't date younger guys. Besides, I got my sights set on something much better," Amber licked her lips, now shiny with gloss.

"If you're talking about Hale you're wasting your time. He's so oblivious to romance he'd be better off marrying his guitar!"

"Enter Amber," She began to walk even faster. Turning a corner, both girls suddenly came across a huge crowd of students all surrounding one individual.

"Amber, it's him!" Mandy's eyes were shaped like hearts. Amber, however, merely yawned.

-oOo-

"Five minutes to class and I _still_ can't find Lucas. Man, that dude is hard to keep track of!" A male with dark black hair growing down the back of his neck and curling out to each side thoroughly checked yet another classroom with his piercing gold eyes before sighing and announcing it 'no go'.

"He's gotta be here somewhere..." He mumbled, yellow star-tipped black tail trailing the ground.

"Al! Hey!" The Luxio Gijinka turned to see another boy running towards him. He panted to catch his breath before asking: "Any sign of him?"

Al shook his head. "You'd think a Ninetales would be easier to keep track of,"

"Did you check the library?"

"We have a _library_? I'm kidding and no, I haven't,"

"C'mon," On turning a few corners, the two boys came to a brown door on an empty corridor. Al yanked the leaf that grew from his friend's blonde head before shoving him forward and grinning. "You won't think that's so funny when I do the same to your tail,"

"At least I don't prune over my tail as much as Lucas. He gets mad if I so much as touch it! You wait, the minute I become a Luxray I'll have him lying flat on the floor!"

"And the minute I become a Meganium I'll have _you_ lying flat on the floor," But the boys' laughs melted into the silence the minute Al opened the door.

A boy of not much more than sixteen sat on a small mauve pouffe, a large book resting on his lap. His cream-colored bangs fell into two blood red eyes and down his back to his shoulders. A main of white fur burst out from his jacket, covering his chest. Two small white claws clasped the book he was absorbed in. But the most impressive part of his appearance were the nine gorgeous cream tales that surrounded him, each thick and fluffy, tipped with light brown.

It seemed neither Al nor Hale, the Bayleef Gijinka, were brave enough to approach him. But the two large, fox-like ears positioned on either side of Lucas' head twitched - he had heard his two friends' footsteps from outside. He looked up, gazing at them with his red eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-um, w-we wanted to let you know that Salomon has arrived, y'know, the Milotic," Hale seemed slightly proud of himself to be the one to deliver this news but his face faltered when Lucas started laughing.

"You think I care? Please. I've seen this Milotic on TV. While he manages to perform beautifully, he lacks offence. He wouldn't last two seconds in a battle,"

"Well, you know what they say, Milotic hate conflict," Al chuckled uncertainly. Lucas shook his head.

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Al and Hale stood silently, not daring to make a move. "You want to meet him, don't you? Go ahead, but it's a waste of time in my opinion," Lucas, having shown no interest in their news, turned back to his book.

Al and Hale quickly backed out of the room, playfully shoving each other once they were outside. They weren't cowards. They were just slightly in awe of Lucas. He was always so serious. Apparently, after training months at a special camp to learn the list of his techniques, Lucas evolved from a Vulpix to a Ninetales with the assistance of a fire stone at only nine years old. He was easily the most powerful Pokemon in the town of Thystricville.

Al and Hale were determined to remain on his good side - they shuddered when they thought of the last time a kid had upset Lucas. He _still_ hadn't completely recovered from the Flamethrower Lucas had sent in his direction after accidentally tripping over one of his beautiful tails. Hale was somewhat more afraid when it came to that subject - his grass type would be no match for the fiery powers of the Ninetales Gijinka.

There was only one person in the entire town that had ever gotten the better of Lucas - and survived.

"Up ahead! I'm guessing that crowd's not there for the results of the science test!" Al shoved a couple of kids aside to see the person who took the center of attention.

A boy with unusually long red eyebrows was in the midst of this captivated crowd, currently chatting happily to a group of pretty girls. His fine, silver blue hair reached his back and two long, ribbon-like fins draped down from the sides of his head to his stomach. He was wearing a white shirt, blue tie and blue denim shorts. Both of his legs were slim, perfectly shaped - the left a light peach color and the right appearing to have some sort of tattoo made up of gold and orange hexagons. He was, as are all Milotics, breathtakingly beautiful.

Salomon turned to see both Al and Hale staring at him with an oddly slavish look on their faces. He blinked his big amber eyes, and then laughed.

"Um, guys? You okay?" The two boys, now embarrassed turned away, puffing out their chests and clearing their throats.

"Uh, I have to, my girlfriend...I have one..." Hale attempted to show the giggling onlookers his 'manliness'. Of course, a Bayleef can only be so 'manly'. Salomon, however, just laughed.

"You guys needn't worry. I have that effect. I don't blame you," He tossed a loose strand of silver hair over his shoulder. "Male or female, doesn't matter. Everybody's opinion is the same. I'm it," A scoff came from the crowd. Salomon turned. "Excuse me?"

"Y'know, I don't think I want your autograph. You're a lot...vainer than I thought," Amber approached the Milotic Gijinka, towering a good few inches above him.

"Don't I have a right to be?" He shot back, folding his arms.

"Don't get me wrong, Milotic are gorgeous. But, geez, no need to rub it in! I have a friend who's possibly twice as handsome as you yet I've never _once_ heard him brag about his looks,"

"Humans are so narrow-minded. They wouldn't know real beauty if-,"

"He's a Gijinka,"

"...What kind?" Amber tossed back her head displaying, for the first time, two white, pointed ears. "So am I, for that matter,"

"Ponyta. Okay looking Pokemon, I'll admit. Seriously, what's your friend?" Amber stamped a foot on the ground, or rather, a hoof.

"Ninetales. And a gorgeous one at that,"

"Pfft, Ninetales? I could take him, looks wise _and_ strength wise," Gasps seemed to issue from the crowd. Hale took a step backwards while Al's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Mandy let out a squeal. "What? He's fire, I'm water, no contest," A look of sudden terror swept over Amber's usually bored face.

"Alright," Salomon took a deep breath and turned. He faced two menacing, blood red eyes. "The gym is available at noon. We'll fight then," Lucas grinned. "It's been awhile since anyone's been brave enough to challenge me,"

-oOo-

Salomon was having a lot of trouble concentrating on the difference between an Eastern Shellos and a Western Shellos. Even though he usually flew through lessons, the fact that he had just challenged a humongous fire-breathing kitsune seemed to bum him out a little. Okay, a lot.

_'The minute that bell rings, I'm history...' _He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of fright that kept attacking him. Ever since announcing he would have no problem defeating Lucas, the school's attitude towards him seemed to be divided. Half of the pupils patted him on the back saying 'Way to go!' while the other half gave him continuous death glares or evil-looking smirks.

Because Salomon _was_ like a typical Milotic - he hated conflict. Furthermore, he had never fought before. Well, not real battles. He had a feeling splashing around with a Gyrados and Mantine didn't exactly count.

But this was real. And from what he had heard from various students, he didn't stand a chance. He may have had a type advantage but that didn't seem like very much when he stared into those evil red eyes of the Ninetales.

And here it was. The moment he had been dreading. A gong sounded from somewhere. Salomon found himself being ushered out of the classroom and down a long hallway. Before he knew it, he was standing on a battlefield, facing the Ninetales Gijinka. No...Wait.

Someone, a boy, was in the middle of the arena. He appeared to be reasoning with Lucas.

"He's just a kid, he didn't know any better!"

"Too late! He challenged me and I accepted. Now, get lost if you know what's good for you!" But the boy didn't budge. Salomon _was_ grateful, but he didn't think it was that smart to annoy someone with razor-sharp fangs and the ability to control fire. Then, he was one to talk.

But, taking a closer look at the boy, Salomon noticed he, too, possessed two large fox-like ears and a fluffy cream chest. He was a good deal shorter than Lucas but somehow managed to stand his ground a lot better than most.

"_I'll_ fight you instead!" The boy roared.

"I told you, I don't fight baby Pokemon!" Lucas retorted, shoving him out of the way to face Salomon.

"I. Am. Not. A. Baby!" He grabbed the Ninetales' arm and pulled him backwards.

"You're a Pre-evolution! Therefore, a baby. Now, when you've evolved, you may challenge me," Lucas swiped the boy's arm away only to have him perform a weak Scratch attack in retaliation.

"I'm _never _evolving!"

"Suit yourself," With one mighty Quick Attack, Lucas managed to push the boy into the sidelines. Salomon stared. Then started shaking.

"Coward!" Lucas screamed, his deep voice filled with loathing. "How _dare _you send a baby to reconcile with me?!"

"I didn't-I'd never-" But before he could make a move or reply of any kind, a sudden dizziness came over him. Without warning, he felt his legs merge together to form a tail that started to flap in every direction. Before long, he was tangled up in his own body. This was Lucas' Confuse Ray.

"Stop it...Please stop it!" It was as if the world had turned black and the only sound was Lucas' snarling voice.

"I don't show mercy," And then, he was plunged into darkness.

-oOo-

"Y'know...for a water type Pokemon you were _awful_ against the Ninetales,"

"Huh?" Salomon's eyesight was blurry...he could just make out the outline of a boy...The same boy from before! He suddenly shot upright, only to realize he had been lying on something soft. "A bed? But...how?"

"You're in the infirmary. Relax. You'll be fine. I remember my first Fire Blast from the Ninetales. Didn't wake up for hours," The boy smiled. Salomon remembered thinking he looked similar to Lucas but now couldn't see any likeness.

This boy had a furry beige face with a small black nose and big brown eyes. His brown ears were huge - they stuck straight up from his head of fluffy brown hair. The fur covering his chest was so fluffy it gave him the appearance of being chubbier than he actually was. A small brown tail tipped with white stuck out of his rear. He sat down on Salomon's bed, smiling.

"I'm Kim. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm far from cute on the inside,"

"You're...a Gijinka. And you stuck up for me...before. Why?" Kim looked down at his hands, two furry brown paws.

"Because I hate the Ninetales. I wasn't gonna let him do to you what he had done to so many others. My attempts at protecting you, however, backfired," He laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, well...Thanks. Wait...what did Lucas mean by 'baby Pokemon'?" Kim sighed.

"He won't fight anyone who's still on their first form. That's his idea of fair play. And I'm, well, clearly unevolved," Salomon surveyed the boy, looking him up and down.

"You said you're never gonna evolve,"

"Why should I? All seven of my possible evolutions...I hate them all. Especially Flareon," He clenched his fist. "I hate all fire Pokemon," Salomon nodded then let himself flop back onto the pillow.

"I do too," He shut his eyes, breathing deeply. "But I think Normal types...are awesome," A small smile crossed his face. Kim grinned.

"We are the best. Hey, Salomon,"

"Call me Sal. It's what all my friends do,"

"Cool. Well, come back to school tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. It's not so bad here, ignoring the Ninetales," Kim got up and started pacing towards the door.

"You keep calling him _the_ Ninetales,"

"I don't think monstrous beasts deserve names,"

"You always did think low of me," Sal's eyes shot open at the familiar deep voice. But a crowd seemed to follow him. Gijinka poured into the room. Al, the Luxio, Hale, the Bayleef, Amber, the Ponyta, Mandy, the Lopunny, Rei, the Nidorina and more seemed to fill up the room. Sal sat up.

"What are you all?..." A girl with flowing green hair and a rose earrings walked over to Kim and snuggled into his fluffy chest.

"Eugh, I've had enough," The crowd parted to allow Lucas through; their fear was matched only by his boredom.

"We've come to welcome you," Kim's girlfriend smiled over at Sal. "We're all the school's Gijinka. We hope...Lucas didn't scar you too badly," Sal shook his head.

"Don't worry about it,"

"Well, I'll leave you to be introduced to the others, I guess. I'm Anita, by the way. I'm part Roselia. You've already met Kim," She hugged her boyfriend. "You'll like it here," And a part of Sal told him that he would, as he glanced around the room full of people like him.

As long as he avoided Lucas at all costs, he'd love it in Thystricville. It would be nice to take a break from contests for a while. Yeah. He was gonna love it here.

-oOo-

**Reviews are appreciated. Gracias! XXX**


End file.
